Conundrum
by Vizidoodle
Summary: My name is Chara Dreemurr. I do not know how, but I have awoken in the body of a small, quiet child, in a world I only vaguely remember. This is quite a conundrum, no?
1. Prologue

My name is Chara Dreemurr. I do not know how, but I have awoken in the body of a small, quiet child, in a world I only vaguely remember. This is quite a conundrum, no?

* * *

"Asriel! You can't give up now! We still have to save everyone, remember? All we need is seven souls and everyone will be free!" I said this as my brother, my very best friend, took yet another blow.

"All you need to do is attack them back!" I insisted, watching as he was wounded again.

"I can't, Chara, i-it's not right..." I was very confused by this, of course. It made no sense!

"What do you mean?! They're the _enemy_! They're attacking you! All you need to do is attack them back and everyone will be happy!"

"I..." His grip around my lifeless body tightened. _Here it comes_ , I thought, preparing to watch him blow them all away. It's not like they didn't all deserve it, anyway.

"I can't." He smiled, turned around, and began to walk away.

" _What?!_ " I yelled, confused and angry. Why wasn't he fighting back? Doesn't he know how horrible these people are? How happy Mom and Dad will be once they see we've broken the Barrier?

"I'm sorry, Chara. I can't do this. Let's go home."

"Asriel, no you have to fight back! If they think you're weak, they'll hurt you even more! Asriel, come on, listen to me!" But he wouldn't. He refused to.

"Asriel!" He shuffled and limped all the way back to the Barrier's entrance, standing there for a moment, doing nothing.

"We have to go back, we have to! Asriel, just listen to me! I'm not your enemy, _they_ are!" He stepped through the Barrier, oddly silent.

" _Asriel! Chara! Oh, my children!_ " Mom ran over to us, bringing Asriel into a hug. Then she noticed the wounds, her eyes going as wide as plates and her face just as pale.

"Oh my goodness! Asriel, what happened to you?!" He smiled and laughed, and didn't stop for a few moments.

"Mom...I'm so sorry..."

"Oh Asriel, it's going to be alright. Asgore, fetch the doctor as quickly as yo-"

But when she turned back to her child, he was no more.

And neither was I.


	2. Confusion

But then suddenly, I was again.

I took a deep breath and sat straight up. It felt so strange to be alive again.

Wait, _again?_ Did I die? I tried to remember something that might seem like me dying, but all I could think of was me being held in the hands of some anthropomorphic goat.

I tried to ask, "Hello?" but only a faint sound came out. Was I really even alive? Then, I decided to look at myself.I was not the same as I was before. These fingers were short and grubby, and not my own. Looking at 'my' shirt only confirmed this further. Whoever I was now wore denim overalls and a pink-and-blue striped shirt underneath with dirty black sneakers.

 _This is wrong, this isn't me!_ I panicked and began to cry for help, but all that came out was a quiet, hoarse,

"Help."

Oh, _no! What is this! What's going on?_

I tried standing up, and was met with a dull, painful throb in my left arm.

'Ouch, that's probably broken,' I thought, trying to move forward. I took a step and wobbled clumsily, nearly falling.

 _What's going on, this makes no sense!_

Panic took ahold of me as I began hopelessly trying to think of what could've led to this. Everything seemed distorted and wrong, as if I couldn't even trust my own thoughts and memories.

I continued to walk, occasionally losing balance but going forward nonetheless. At the end of the room, there was a stone gate etched with a surprisingly similar symbol. The symbol was of three triangles, and a circle with a pair of wings above it. Suddenly, I remembered.

* * *

" _What's that, Mom?_ "

" _Why, it's the Delta Rune._ "

" _What's a Delta Rune?_ "

" _It's an ancient symbol among our people. There's a story that goes with it, too._ "

" _Can I hear the story, Mom?_ "

" _Of course, my child._

 _Once upon a time, one of our sorcerers came to us with a prophecy, and it went like this:_

 _'Monsters trapped deep underground,_

 _By an angel we will be found._

 _Invisible wings,_

 _golden things,_

 _And three hearts intertwined._

 _When the angel returns,_

 _There will be an empty Underground."_

 _"Am **I**_ _the angel, Mom?"_

 _"Who knows? Only time can tell."_

* * *

 _What was that? That was me, right? But who was that I was talking to?_

I was very confused by it.

 _Angels? A prophecy?_ _Don't tell me I'm supposed to live out some stupid 'chosen one' legend._

I shook my head in disgust. That would be a very horrible, I decided. And speaking of deciding to do things, I chose to move myself through the gate. I saw a single golden flower, planted so that the petals were facing away.

 _Hey, that flower looks pretty neat, maybe I should take it._

I reached down and tried to pick it up, and to my surprise, it turned around. I jumped back in surprise, jerking my hand away from it.

 _What the heck! Did that flower just-_

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"


	3. Mother?

_Did it just talk?!_

I stepped back, even more startled.

"Flowey the flower!" The plant continued.

 _What is even going on anymore?!_

"Gosh, you must be new here! No worries, though, I'll glad show you around!"

The flower was trying its best to be friendly, but it almost felt creepy. I shook my head and tried to back up, but the flower kept looking at me weirdly. Then, he did this odd hand-leaf-movement thing, and a tiny red heart appeared in front of me.

"See that?"

 _Yes, I saw it. I'm not blind, I just have no voice._

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being." The name sounded familiar to me, as if I had heard it before.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but it can grow stronger if it gains LV. What's LV? Why, Love, of course!"

 _Does he honestly think I'd believe that? That's little kid stuff!_

"Down here, Love is shared through..." A small array of white petals appeared as the flower paused,

"Little white friendliness pellets!"

 _'Friendliness pellets'? This has to be a lie, there's no such thing!_

They started moving towards me, and I moved out of the way.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them."

 _I'm not your buddy and I don't want your weird petals._

Another, faster wave of petals came towards me. And again, I moved out of the way.

"Hey! Run! Into! The! Bul- **FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!** "

 _Did he just say bullets?_

Then, another wave shot forward, and this time they hit the little red heart. I felt a great pain as I lost my balance and fell over.

 _Hey, what's going on?!_

"YOU IDIOT! In this world, it's kill or be killed! Why would I pass up a chance like this?!" A ring of white petals appeared around me and the heart, as the flower laughed and made them close in.

" **DIE!** "

And that's what I thought I was going to do, until a ball of heat hit the flower, and it disappeared.

 _Huh? I'm not dead?_

I looked at the source of the fireball, and saw a tall goat dressed in a purple dress with that symbol on it.

 _The Delta Rune._ _I saw it earlier on the gate and in that strange memory._

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. That flower will not hurt you any longer."

 _It's the lady from my memory! And she seems so familiar, like I know her from somewhere..._

* * *

" _Mom, look! I made something for you!"_

 _"Oh, what's this? A drawing?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a golden flower! Do you like it, Mom?"_

 _"Yes, it's very beautiful."_

 _"I made it just for you."_

 _"Well, thank you. I will cherish it. Now come, Chara, it's getting late and I still have to make dinner."_

 _"Okay, Mom!"_

* * *

 _Is that lady really...my mother?_


End file.
